What Is This Pain I feel?
by Karrit
Summary: The prelude to 'I Am Watching Over You'. Son Goku's heart is troubled up in heaven.


gokupain What Is This Pain I feel?-A Prelude To I Am Watching Over You. 

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toryama 

Son Goku flew to the top of a mountain. This was his favourite spot for his evening meditation. He sat under the shadow of a giant cedar tree and bowed his head forward slightly. No sound could be hears from his sanctuary, save for feint whisper of a gentle breeze as it brushed against the white feathers of his folded wings. They were usually kept tucked under his garments, but here he wuld bring them out. The soft flowing feathers in the mountain wind helped him to concentrate. 

Usually, Goku's thoughts were full of peace and serenity, but slowly they had been becoming uneasy and troubling to him. He thought and longed for his family, but they were far away on Earth and beyond the reach of his strong saiya-jin hands. He felt something aching inside of him, but he couldn't understand why. He struggled as his mind projected pictures of Chichi and Gohan. Five years had past since he left them. The decision he regretted sometimes, but it was the only way. If he had not done what he did his son might have not defeated Cell. 

And then there was Chichi. Goku missed her every moment. He knew there were times he had made her angry, but he loved her with all his heart. He also knew that she loved him n return. She had proven this from time and time again, but not as much as she had when he nearly died from an illness that attacked his heart. One night the pain had gotten so bad that she stayed right beside him through the night and comforted him by embracing her arms around his muscular saiya-jin body and telling him not to worry and that she was right there with him. He longed for her again at the moment, for even here he could not vanquish the growing pain inside him. Goku sighed and hid his broad face beneath the folds of his angelic wings. He wished no one to see the warm droplets of of water protruding from his eyelids. Even the mightiest warrior sheds a tear, but he does not always wish to show it. 

"Goku," the voice of King Kai callld from a little ways down the mountain path. His face was unusually serious for him as he approached his old friend. 

The saiya-jin revealed his face and looked upon King Kai. He tried to hide his anxiety, but the strain in his own eyes betrayed him. 

King Kai sat down beside Goku and furrowed his brow when he looked into his companion's eyes. "I know what you have been doing, Son Goku, and you are so afraid of it that you wish to conceal it from others. Never be afraid to show your sadness to another. One can tell what heart a fighter has when he does. Yours is a very strong heart indeed, but also a caring one." 

"I feel something terrible inside of me," Goku whispered as he close his eyes, "It feels like a dart of fire and ice rolled into one. I have a feeling you know the answer why that is so, King Kai." 

"I do have the answer indeed, my friend," King Kai answered and paused. Taking a deep breath, he countinued, "You are feeling your son's pain, Goku. Dende has sent word to me that he has been very ill for eight days now and is dying." 

Goku looked up with horror in his blavk eyes. "Gohan is dying?" he asked. His eyes were wide and his knuckles white as his fists clentched. 

King Kai shook his head. "It's not Gohan. It is the little brother whose beside he is at who I refer to. You're youngest son." 

"I have another son!?" Goku asked again, flabbergasted. 

"Yes you do, Son Goku," King Kai replied, "Chichi has named him Son Goten. Right now he is in terrible pain as he suffers from the same ailment you had five years ago. I have made arrangements with Urai Baba to allow you to return to Earth for tonight only. You must go and save your son." 

"But how can I help him?" Goku enquired. His heart was overwhelmed at the notion of him being a father for a second time and the fact that his youngest son lie on his bed going through what he did years ago. So young and not yet past the first pages of his story. 

King Kai opened the saiya-jin's large hand and placed a vial full of a glowing water. "Drink this," he said, "then when you hold your small son in your arms, its healing energy will be transferred to his body." 

"But what is this?" Goku asked as he expected the shimmering luquid. It caused his open palm to glow with its light. 

"Many years ago there was a fountain that flowed proudly with waters of great healing powers, but it was destroyed by greedy men. This vial contains all that remainants of that water. Kami-San kept it safe for when the time it would be needed. That time is now, Son Goku. Your son is meant to live so he can fulfill his destiny." 

Urai Baba apeared before them. "Is he ready?" she asked. "We must hurry. Dende has informed that the boy's heart cannot hold out to the pain much longer." 

Goku cenched his firsts and stepepd forward. "I am ready," he said with feirce detemination in his voice. Though he had never met his son, he loved him as he loved Gohan. He would save his son's life once again. He stepped into the portal. 

"Goku," King Kai called out, "do not tell Goten who you are. It is not his time to know that just yet." 

Goku nodded as he disappeared into the silver tunnel. He pnndered what King Kai ment. Was he implying that he would be alive and with his family again? He hoped that was true. 

As the saiya-jin flew out of the portal, he hoovered for a moment to gaze upon his former home.   
It had not changed much outwardly. He begain to think of the warm sumemr evenings when he would take his family for rides on kintoun, the flying nimbus. Then he heard a noise that shattered his thought. It was the painful cry of a small boy calling out Gohan's name. 'Goten!' Goku thought as he flew down towards an opened window. 

The mighty saiya-jin reached out and caught the son as he fell from his bed. He knew it as his Goten, for the boy bore a remarkable resemblance to his younger self. He held his son to his chest and could feel the pain leave him. His Goten was now safe and resting peacefully in his strong arms. 

The End   
  
  
  
  



End file.
